


Spiders, man.

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Friendship, Helpful Mick, M/M, Tiny Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: An accident during a mission causes Ray to be stuck in his suit-- shrunk down. The team heads back out in search of a solution while Mick stays behind to make sure Ray doesn't get hurt.Well, he tries, anyway.





	Spiders, man.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Again, I've never seen any of Arrow. So any plot holes that are involved might just be my own ignorance. That being said, let's assume that this particular accident also caused a power failure in his suit. He's small and 100% safe, just completely void of his abilities.~~
> 
> There might be some pining in here if you look hard enough?? Idk
> 
> Based on a [post](https://toromychan.tumblr.com/post/161425866482/i-want-to-see-an-episode-of-lot-where-rays-forced) by tumblr user [@Toromychan](https://toromychan.tumblr.com/)

****

“What do you mean you're stuck like that?” Mick said a bit too loud, causing Ray to cover his ears at the expense of losing them.

 

“Shh! You're gonna bust my eardrums. Look, until the others can figure out what went wrong, they left you in charge of keeping me safe. Can you do that?” Ray said from Mick’s palm, standing on his toes and trying to make himself look as tall as possible.

 

Mick chuckled. “Listen to the others, no. But protect you? Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, keeping his hand as still as he could. He leaned in to get a good look at him. “I wonder what kind of trouble we could get into…”

 

“Mick, I’m not going to get into  _ any _ trouble. I’m gonna try my best to stay right here until the others find whatever the heck is wrong with me and fix it.” Ray crossed his little arms and Mick laughed again.

 

“You’re adorable.” He smiled, leading his arm over to his shelving, where he gently let Ray slide off of his hand onto it. He had plenty of things-- scores from successful heists, a radio (which was more for decoration… There were no radio signals in the temporal zone.) And there was a picture frame…

 

“Is this you and Leonard? And is this Lisa?” Ray turned from the photo back over at Mick, who was heading out the door. “Hey! Mick you can’t just leave me here alone!” He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. attempting to project his sound. Mick turned, his hand on the door frame.

 

“I’m just gonna get a beer, Haircut. Cool it. I’ll be right back.” He waved his hand, walking down the hallway and completely ignoring Ray’s question about the picture. Ray just rolled his eyes as he continued to walk slowly across Mick’s shelf, observing the small things that littered his shelf-- like the fact that it was dusty as hell.

 

Ray’s nose tickled. Oh god, no. he reared back, taking in a deep breath before sneezing very violently. As he sneezed, dust went everywhere. It caught on certain things, but the most noticeable was that some of the dust wasn’t coming down. It was floating in mid air. Ray was curious, so he rounded the corner of the radio to investigate. Once he did, he froze. 

 

He’d just walked straight into a spider web. In an act of urgency, he struggled and attempted to escape, only making his position more solidified. His entire body was stuck. In this instance, he’d try to fly away or blast the web away. But he then remembered he was practically useless.

 

He took a deep breath.  _ Mick will be back soon, _ he thought,  _ he’ll help me. _

 

Just as he had calmed himself down, he felt a vibration run through the section of web that had him trapped. His eyes widened. He took another deep breath as he looked towards the direction of where the vibration had occurred.

 

There, a few feet (relative to his size) was a brown recluse spider. He started to mentally panic. A bite from one of those could hurt a normal person-- they’d be fine in a couple of days with proper treatment. But Ray, being the size that he was, one bite from this spider would kill him basically instantly.

 

“M-Mick! Help!” Ray cried, trying his best not to struggle and make himself look even more desperate to get eaten. The spider stalked towards him, one leg at a time. Ray took a mental note of his rational fears-- spiders jumped right to the top of that list. “Mick!!”

 

He heard his partner’s footsteps stepping quickly towards him. “Hold on, Haircut. I gotcha.” Mick sat his beer down and plucked Ray carefully from the web, leaving the spider completely in tact. Once Ray’s limbs were free, he latched himself onto Mick’s thumb.

 

“Kill it!” He was shaking, which caused his voice to vibrate out towards his friend.

 

“No way! This little guy has been living here for months--he’s left me alone, and I’m gonna do the same for him.” Mick said jokingly, smiling to the spider before grabbing his beer with his unoccupied hand and walking over to his recliner.

 

“Well that ‘little guy’ almost killed me!” He complained, not releasing his grip on the digit.

 

“Says the little guy who refuses to let go of my thumb.” Ray looked up at Mick, releasing his body from his thumb and crossing his arms. He let out a big yawn. “What, did you get tuckered out from the two minutes I was gone?” Ray rolled his eyes, stretching and yawning again.

 

“Hey, I was fighting for my life. Cut me a break.” He smiled, “Which, thank you for saving me.”

 

“Well, I did say I was gonna look after you.” Mick walked carefully over to his chair and flopped down, reclining back and taking a sip of his beer before looking back at his little friend. “You wanna rest here until the others get back?” He said quietly, tipping his hand forward towards his breast pocket. Ray slid off of his hand once again and laid down on the pocket, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible with his still suit-clad body.

 

“Thanks, Mick.” He sighed back, looking up at his partner before closing his eyes. Yeah-- he was tired. Really tired…

 

Mick let out a quiet chuckle as he heard a small, quiet snore coming from his chest.

 

\--

 

Mick had fallen asleep as well, finishing half of his beer before dozing. But now… He felt this weird pressure all over his body. It was heavy, and cold. He cracked his eyes open to see Ray, full sized and still asleep, on top of him. He looked around his room awkwardly, having the strong urge not to wake Ray up. 

 

But Ray’s weight plus the suit was awful heavy.

 

“Um, Haircut?” Mick grunted, unsure of where to put his hands.

 

“Mh?” Ray sighed, nuzzling his helmeted head into Mick’s chest.

 

“You’re back to normal, and you’re uh, heavy.” Ray’s head shot up as he realised his positioning on top of his friend. He let out a small laugh at Mick’s uncomfortable expression-- paired with a soft blush.

 

“Of course, sorry.” He smiled, crawling off of Mick. He looked down at him with a smirk. “Thank you, again. I know who to come to if this ever happens again.” Mick let out a chuckle.

 

“‘Course. And hey, maybe next time I’ll kill that spider for ya.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
